psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is an Inspector of the MWPSB in Unit One. Appearance Akane is a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and sharp large brown eyes. Her office uniform consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. Her operations uniform usually consists of a police jacket over her work attire, with WPC and 103 emblazoned on each arm. Two months after Shogo Makishima's death, Akane is seen in a new office uniform consisting of a structured white top with a dark blazer and dress pants. She still wears her police jacket over her work attire. Personality Akane appears to be shy and naive at the time of her recruitment. As time goes on, she is revealed to be intelligent, compassionate and insightful as an Inspector. She agonizes over the purpose of her existence, which is an uncommon trait when compared to others. She can sometimes be headstrong and gets angry at people for doing things with which she heavily disagrees. Akane is polite and respectful and after spending time with Shinya Kogami, one of her Enforcers, she develops into a full-fledged detective with a strong sense of justice, even to a fault. An example of this is when she is unable to kill Makishima not once, but twice: the first time leading to the death of a friend and the second time preventing her from avenging said friend's murder. After learning the true form of the Sibyl System, Akane is shown to be hateful towards it, but since she knows society cannot live peacefully without it, she agrees to maintain it, regardless of her own feelings. She believes the system will be terminated in the future. Years later, Akane is seen to have retained her kindness and patience, but is more cool-headed and rational. History Akane was born in Chiba to Shoichi Tsunemori and his unnamed wife. At school she was one of the best students, also Akane has a great record and achieved high scores in several public and private places. It is implied that both her parents are still alive and that she is very fond of her grandmother. Personal Background Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Ochanomizu 2-25-KH Emergency Contact Information Chiba, Chiba-shi, Shin Mihama-Ku, Isobe 1032-t Shoichi Tsunemori (relation: father) Education March 2108 - Graduated from Hongou Secondary School, Tokyo February 2108 - Entered Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology March 2112 - Graduated from Hongou Higher Education, Faculty of Natural Science, Major in Psychology Work History April 2108 - Entered MWPSB; Entered Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2112 - Finished from Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center November 2112 - Assigned to MWPSB, Unit 1 as an Inspector Licenses/Qualifications March 2112 - Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shinya Kogami Nobuchika Ginoza Tomomi Masaoka Shusei Kagari Yuki Funahara Trivia *Akane was the top student in the training school. According to Sybil's judgement, her aptitude was the only one to exceed the Bureau's employment standards. She also got an A ranking for 13 different ministries and agencies, along with 6 different companies. *Akane cannot swim, as deduced by Joji Saiga. However, she is best at long-distance running. *Her hobbies are video gaming, netsurfing, and chatting with friends. *Akane's favorite food is any kind of noodles, her least favorite is mushrooms. *She does wear some make up. *Akane has better alcohol tolerance than Kagari. *Her motto is "Faith strengthens people." *Her favorite saying is "You must listen to others before you talk about yourself". *She prefers reading book about game theory and and statistics or books regarding Sibyl-governed law because they are useful for exam and essay. Also Akane usually reads only bestseller e-books, so she doesn't have a favorite author in particular. *Akane has known Yuki since middle school. Their first conversation started when Yuki commented on how Akane's hair looked like a mushroom. *She had the same haircut since she was eleven and some would mistake her for a boy. However, at the beginning of the manga adaption Inspector Akane Tsunemori her hair is long. *Her CommuField avatar name is "Lemonade Candy". This avatar doesn't have legs, as opposed to her hollow suit avatar when she cosplayed at Exoset in Episode 4. *Akane felt Senguji's gun was heavy but she didn't dare let go of the Dominator to hold it in both hands because for people in that era, to kill with a Dominator is to kill under the judgement of society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto Sibyl. If an individual, however, lets go of the Dominator, it means that the person is the killer himself. *After defeating Makishima and Kogami's leaving, Akane had hallucinations of Yuki, Masaoka, and Kagari in the mornings in her office. She didn't hallucinate about Shinya because she felt that his goal was never finished. *Also she started to light Kogami's favorite brand of cigarettes in her room, so that the smell would stick on her and probably remind her of him. *Akane bears a resemblance to Yuni, from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable because they share the same character designer. Gallery Shinya comforting akane.jpg Akane's shock at kougami's actions.jpg Kanshikan Tsunemori.png BzgPdORCAAAvvLi.jpg akanemoviepv.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors